


Center of the Universe

by longleggedgit



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: M/M, contains NSFW art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Selene and Helios do what they do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time reallycorking and I played Starfighter Eclipse and immediately started egging each other on and a collab happened. Reallycorking is the artist and longleggedgit is the author. Please enjoy Selene and Helios being slutty and in love and please note the embedded art is VERY NSFW!!

Helios is slow to wake up in the mornings, which Selene can't help but be grateful for. When neither of them indicated a particular preference, Helios opted for the bottom bunk, and Selene can't help but be grateful for that, too; it allows for a much better vantage point when Helios drags himself out of bed, groggy and tousled, and slowly stretches himself toward consciousness. His boxers are usually hanging well below his hipbones after a night's sleep, and the pillow lines pressed into the side of his face are ridiculously endearing. It's easy to get lost staring.

"Selene?"

Selene jumps; Helios doesn't usually start talking until he's been up for at least fifteen minutes.

"Yeah?" he replies, hoping his guilty flush isn't too apparent. 

"Do you mind if I shower first?"

"Of course not—go ahead." 

Helios either didn't notice that Selene was staring at him like a lovesick teenager or is entirely unfazed by it, and this, in combination with the way he carelessly tugs his tank top over his head, gives Selene a sudden burst of courage.

"Wait!" he says, before Helios can slip through the door to their tiny attached bathroom. Helios stops, hand on the door, and blinks up at Selene curiously.

"Uh—" Selene sits up slowly, trying not to lose all his nerve. "Actually—would you mind if . . . I . . . joined you?"

Helios's eyebrows shoot upward, making him appear suddenly much more awake. Selene forces himself not to look away, even though he can feel his face burning under Helios's surprised stare.

"Oh!" Helios's cheeks are getting flushed now, too, but Selene notes, with a small, fond pang of affection, an upward twist to his lips, as if he's struggling not to grin. "Y-yeah—I mean, no! Of course not! Um."

Selene doesn't waste any time. His heart is already pounding with anticipation; he's grateful that his hair hangs in front of his face as he's climbing down from his bunk so Helios can't see just how eager he is. It's a sparse distance of two steps from their bunks to where Helios is standing, and Selene closes it quickly. 

"Thanks," he says, pulling off his shirt as well and moving in close, so they're nearly chest-to-chest. Helios doesn't say anything, but swallows visibly and drops his hands to rest at Selene's hips.

"Here," Selene says, eyes locked on Helios's. He brushes fingertips over Helios's hipbones and tugs at the waistband of his boxers. "Let me help."

"Nn—" Helios lets his eyes flutter closed and his head fall back, which Selene takes as an invitation to press his mouth to his neck and suck. In the space of a few seconds, they're both naked, underwear forgotten in a puddle on the floor, and stumbling through the bathroom door. 

Selene presses Helios to the wall and kicks the door shut. He wants to draw this out, but it's nearly impossible for him to pace himself when Helios is naked and hard and breathing heavy in front of him. They've had sex a few times now, but still Selene feels insatiable; just thinking about Helios's bare back is sometimes enough to derail him at work for a good fifteen or twenty minutes.

"Selene," Helios says, drawing Selene forcefully out of his own head. His hands are all over Selene's skin, hot and demanding, first tracing his back, then his ass. "Please—kiss me—"

"Fuck, Helios." Selene lurches forward, attacking Helios's mouth, and tries not to grind too hard against him. His cock is already aching, and Helios's hands kneading into his ass, spreading his cheeks a little, aren't helping.

It's an accident when Selene turns the water on—he's far too distracted by the way Helios is kissing him, messy and deep, to be expected to keep tabs on where his hands are—but the jet of cool water that hits them sends a not unpleasant jolt down Selene's spine.

"Oh!" Helios jumps, and their teeth clack.

"Sorry," Selene says, reaching behind him to twist the hot water higher. Steam starts to rise around them, and it's a nice effect in combination with Helios's heaving chest and the spit shining on his swollen lips. Selene wonders if it's the water or something else that's starting to make him feel dizzy. 

He doesn't even think about it when he drops to his knees and starts to mouth gentle bites along the inside of Helios's thigh. Helios curses and shudders, fingers finding hold in Selene's hair. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Selene murmurs, gazing up to find Helios watching him with heavy-lidded eyes. He takes hold of Helios's cock, which is already leaking, and drags his lips along the side before taking it into his mouth.

Helios curses again and immediately jolts. His cock hits the back of Selene's throat, but the gentle apology he offers by way of brushing fingertips across Selene's cheek is completely unnecessary. Selene loves the feeling of sucking Helios off, taking him so deep it makes his eyes water and being rewarded by the helpless shaking of Helios's legs. He wants it to last forever, but Helios is already so close; he can feel it in the way he tenses his thighs and tightens his hold on Selene's hair. He comes too fast sometimes, but this is swiftly becoming one of the many things Selene finds charming about him. And anyway, when Helios is involved, Selene doesn't usually last too long either. 

"Selene. . . ."

It's a warning, which Selene heeds only to the extent that he slides hands up the backs of Helios's thighs and takes a firm hold of his ass. Helios moans and jolts forward again, seemingly helpless to control himself.

Selene pulls back, feeling a little bad for the way it makes Helios whine and tremble, but he makes up for it quickly.

"You can fuck my mouth if you want."

Helios's eyes snap open so wide it's a little comical, but Selene meets his gaze steadily, with no trace of amusement, just so Helios knows he's serious.

"Selene, God . . ." Helios says, his voice strained. He doesn't need to be told twice. Selene wraps lips around him again and Helios, bracing one hand on the wall and cradling the back of Selene's head with the other, starts to thrust.

Selene grabs Helios's ass again, which helps him set the pace to some extent, but he doesn't have to worry about pacing for very long. Helios's thrusts are hard and fast, but he only makes it ten, maybe fifteen seconds before he's shuddering and coming down Selene's throat. Selene sucks until he's sure Helios is spent—he can practically feel his knees threatening to buckle—and then slides up the wall so they're face-to-face again. Helios's eyes are still closed and his breath is labored, but he leans forward to press his forehead to Selene's.

"I—that—" Helios stammers, but Selene is quickly losing it; he doesn't have the patience to talk anymore.

"Kiss me," he hisses fiercely. "Touch me, Helios, please—"

Helios does. He kisses him hard, not even a little shy about tasting his own come in Selene's mouth, and grabs his ass, hitching him upward so Selene's back is against the wall and he has no choice but to wrap his legs around Helios's waist.

He's too breathless for kissing all of a sudden, so Selene tilts his head back and away, gasping. Helios takes the hint and sucks at his neck instead, then his nipples, and Selene can only hiss and writhe and finally curse when Helios wraps fingers around his cock and starts to jerk him off. A part of him wishes, distantly, that he'd held off on sucking Helios off just so he could be getting fucked right now, but the thought fades as Helios's fingers tighten and his pace quickens. 

The mouth on Selene's skin is hot and the hand around his dick is hotter. It starts to burn, stimulating to the extent that it's almost uncomfortable, so that Selene is whimpering when he finally comes, shaking and overwhelmed. Helios actually has to catch him under the arms and help lower him to his feet, which barely seem capable of supporting his weight at this precise moment, but clutching at Helios's biceps helps.

"Kiss me again," Selene demands, sliding hands up Helios's shoulders and around the back of his neck, using his bonelessness as an excuse to pull Helios close.

"Yeah," Helios says, a little stupidly, but it makes Selene blush, because that's about how he's feeling right now, too. They kiss until Selene's lips are aching, his mouth is going dry, and his head is getting foggy. When he pulls back, he can tell immediately that Helios is in a similar state.

"We need to get cleaned up," Selene says. It's a work day, and both of them are going to start being missed soon if they don't get moving. Still, the way Helios frowns and pulls Selene closer at the reminder makes attending to obligations seem an even more daunting task than usual.

Selene kisses him once more, lightly, to make stepping away easier on both of them. He's reaching for the shampoo dispenser on the wall, but Helios stops him unexpectedly.

"Let me," he says. Selene blinks and leans to the side as Helios pumps a handful of shampoo into his hand, then tries not to turn too deep a shade of red when Helios starts lathering Selene's hair instead of his own.

They step more directly under the water stream, rinsing most of the sweat and come away, and Selene closes his eyes and allows himself to just enjoy the sensation of Helios's fingers on his scalp.

"I can't believe it," Helios murmurs, so quietly it's hard to catch.

"What?" Selene asks, opening one eye but closing it again quickly to protect it from the shampoo trailing down his forehead. Still, it was open long enough to catch Helios's startled, embarrassed expression, like he was just caught talking to himself.

"Just—" Helios says, his fingers going still. "Um—I can't believe—I got paired with you."

Neither of them moves or speaks right away; Selene waits, holding his breath, for a few heartbeats, and Helios, maybe in a panic, suddenly directs Selene's head under the water stream to rinse the soap away.

Now free to open his eyes, Selene does so, pushing the wet bangs away from his face. Helios is watching him nervously, his cheeks pink, and Selene only manages to hold back from kissing him again because he wants to hear him finish this thought.

"You're kind of amazing," Helios concludes, at long last. And those words, coming from that mouth, are as good as an incantation.

Selene closes his eyes and lets the moment continue for two or three deep breaths. Then, without a word, he turns the water off and grabs Helios's hand.

"Hey—what—"

Selene won't speak—he can't anymore—so he moves instead, dragging Helios out of the shower, pausing only for the briefest pat-down with a towel before they're back in their room and he's pushing Helios flat on his back on the bottom bunk. He crawls into Helios's lap, and first Helios gasps, then lets out one last protest—"But you said we should"—and then neither of them says anything at all.

They turn up for duty two and a half hours late, and there's hell to pay from Commander Hayden, but Selene has never been less regretful about receiving demerits in his life.


End file.
